Metatron (Xros Revolution)
Summary Metatron is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Metatron serves as the strongest Angel under the command of The Creator. He notably plays a big part in making sure the Yuracion Devas stay in line and do their jobs. He also is in charge of making sure the Worlds of the "Normals" stay in line and don't have a sin level of over 50% and to make sure there is a balance of Good and Evil. Metatron is often labeled as God's Right Hand with Michael being his Left Hand. Power wise, he far more powerful than the average Deva. The only beings other than the other top Angels that have reached his power was Kasairyu and Zavin. He notably played a part in the battle against Lucifer during his rebellion but was ultimately defeated. Personality Metatron is a very calm, stoic and serious individual. He's notably a great judge of character and is one who is willing to aid those in developing good natures and personalities. Extremely patient, Metatron is usually willing to allow one to take the time to reform or to do something he's already given them years to do. He's also very persistent and never forgets what he has assigned a person to do. This also means he never forgets a task assigned to him and always has it done in decent and in order.....unless he's dealing with the Yuracion Nexus. (They are a special bunch) Metatron however, is known to have a bad temper and can also easily get angry. Sometimes he has gotten so angry at worlds that he's completely erased them from existence. This usually requires The Creator to reset to world before the erasure and scold Metatron, something Metatron feels ashamed for each time. The Devas aside from Yvonne (Leader of the Yuracion Nexus...go figure) are notably fearful of him and thus are afraid of screwing up assignments given to them. Metatron is notably very strict. When he assigns something, he expects it to be done earlier than the assigned time, and done well. This usually becomes a problem when he requests something of the Yuracion Nexus as it is a group full of destructive youths (And the Deva that leads it isn't that much better). He is also strict on himself and makes sure everything he does in done with 1000% efficiency. This gives him an issue when he asks the Nexus to do something yet it is done with countless amount of collateral damage. This usually results in him giving them long lectures. But despite this, he has a soft spot for them. His strict personality has made the other angels adore him, but also see him; as Gabriel put it, "the equivalent of a nagging parent". Despite how strict he is and his temper, Metatron is still someone who cares for the world and wants to keep it running smoothly at all cost. He will go above and beyond to make sure the angels and Devas under him are in good spirits and in good health. Like The Creator, Metatron believes in the concept of free will and believes that as long as one lives correctly (and does everything he tells them to do on time), they can do whatever they please. Fun fact is that Metatron noticeably has a random soft spot for rainbow sherbet ice cream..... Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Metatron Origin: Xros Revolution Gender: Male Age: Existed since the creation of the Multiverse Classification: Angel, Seraphim, God's Right Hand Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Heaven Height: 6'7" Likes: Rainbow Sherbet Ice Cream, Orderly People Dislikes: Spicy Food, Disorderly People Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Hobbies: Working Battle Type: Balance Status: Alive Affiliation: Heaven's Army Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: To be added... Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Yuracion Energy Mastery, Reality Warping (Can warp reality to the fullest and even warp his opponent's perception and abilities), Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 10. As he is an Angel, he will never truly die unless heaven is destroyed and as such will continue to return to battle), Durability Negation (Attacks his opponent's essence directly), Flight, Fire Manipulation (Wields the Holy Flames), Information Manipulation (The Holy Flames manipulate the characteristics of an opponent to whatever Metatron wishes. He can use this to nullify or rewrite powers, or mess with one's resistances and weaknesses), Holy Manipulation, Duplication (Can make clones of himself), Sealing (Can seal one in the fabric of reality), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill his opponent with a word), Soul Manipulation (Can snap and rip souls out of his opponents' bodies), Time Stop, Can punch through space, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Fate Manipulation (Can rewrite his opponent's fate), Physics Manipulation (Can manipulate the laws of physics), Telekinesis, Empathic Manipulation (Can destroy one's will to fight with a word), Power Nullification (Can nullify his opponents' powers and movements with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Quantum Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can manipulation the odds of him winning and his opponent making a faulty out of character move), Attack Reflection, Law Manipulation (Can write and rewrite conceptual laws), Precognition (Can see his opponents next several moves before they happen), Conceptual Erasure, Can kill Abstract, Acausual and Conceptual Beings, Acausality (Type 1), Can overwrite Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation (True Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation and Conceptual Attacks. Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Far stronger than that of a Yuracion Deva with the difference between them being comparable to the difference between painting and an insect. Managed to fight Lucifer temporarily but was ultimately no match once he unleashed his true power) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: As the commander of the Angelic Army, Metatron is an unbelievably skilled tactician and warrior. He has mastered all the hand to hand fighting styles in existence and has used them to create his own. He has been known to be able to outplay even Lucifer when it comes to tactics. Weaknesses: When using the move Fatal Cross, it leaves him open in the need to rest, even if it misses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holy Arte: Fatal Cross:' Metatron summons a golden and silvery Yuracion Arte circle that creates a simple flicker. In the next moment, before the opponent can even comprehend that the attack happened are obliterated by a golden cross shaped burst of holy energy. This erases the opponent completely and nullifies all regenerative and resurrection based powers. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Angels Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 1